Gimme More
by Lubs
Summary: Um caçador bêbado, um anjo que de anjo só tem a cara, em uma madrugada qualquer em um quarto de hotel qualquer. E bem que a sua mãe te avisou sobre o perigo de se entregar pra estranhos. Destiel/PWP/OOC/Songfic


**N/A:** Destiel + Britney Spears, sério Lu? Seríssimo. KKKKKK'  
Véi, não sei de onde surgiu essa ideia louca de misturar esse shipp com essa música, mas saiu né, fazer o que?  
Eu ainda coro quando posto lemons, mas até que gostei desse apesar de tudo.  
Espero que gostem também e boa leitura. *-*

* * *

Dean morria de rir jogado no sofá da sala, Cas tentando fazer Stripp era hilário.

Os dois tinham saído pra beber, e depois de estarem bem bêbados - Dean com meia garrafa de Jack Daniels e Cas com umas 15 de tequila - voltaram pra o Motel pra brincar de desafio ou desafio.

– Não, pára com isso vai, deixa eu te mostrar com se faz. - o loiro tacou o anjo no sofá, se esfregando um pouco nele e depois começou a dançar ao som de Gimme More.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_(__**Toda vez que apagam as luzes**)_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_(__**Só quero ter um lance extra com você**)_

_Public display of affection_

_(__**Demonstração pública de afeto**)_

_Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

___(**Parece que não há mais ninguém no ambiente (só você)**)_  


Dean tirava as peças lentamente enquanto se mexia sensualmente, fazendo com que Cas não conseguisse tirar os olhos dele. No meio da música foi subindo em cima do outro, passando a língua na sua orelha enquanto se encaixava pra rebolar no seu colo. Tirou a ultima peça que sobrava além da boxer preta, olhou dentro das íris azuis e mordeu os próprios lábios perfeitos.

Cas era um anjo, mas fazia tempo que não conseguia mais ser de ferro, e Dean estava provocando então merecia aquilo. Pegou o loiro forte pela nuca e esfregou os lábios contra os dele. Foi abrindo a boca lentamente, até sentir a outra abrindo também e dando passagem pra sua língua.

O beijo era quase violento, como se precisassem daquela proximidade a muito tempo. A língua de Dean explorava a boca de Cas arrancando gemidos do moreno, e Cas, por sua vez, mordia o lábio inferior do loiro o puxando com tanta força que acabou sentindo gosto de sangue. Apesar de estar desesperado por mais contato, quase se sentiu culpado por infligir dor ao outro e chupou o local do machucado. Sentiu Dean se contraindo em cima dele, e em um movimento rápido o deitou por baixo de si no sofá.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_(_**_Nós podemos nos divertir como se não tivesse ninguém por perto_**_)_

_We keep on rocking (we keep on rocking)_

_(__**Nós continuamos agitando (nós continuamos agitando)**__)_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_(_**_Flashes de câmeras estão disparando enquanto nós dançamos sensualmente_**_)_

_They keep watching (they keep watching), keep watching_

_(_**_E eles continuam olhando (e continuam olhando), continuam olhando_**_)_

_Feels like the crowd is saying_

_(_**_Parece que a galera está dizendo_**_)_

Dean desceu o sobretudo tão familiar dos ombros do outro enquanto beijava seu pescoço, e logo depois a gravata e a camisa social, passando as unhas pela pele perfeitamente branca. Parou por um segundo e refletiu: Cas era tão lindo, diferente dele não tinha nenhuma marca ou cicatriz, parecia até reluzir. Poderia ter passado a eternidade só parado o olhando, mas o anjo passou a mão pelo volume que já se formava no meio das suas pernas e o apertou, fazendo Dean morder os lábios pra conter um gemido.

Cas se inclinou pra morder a sua orelha, depois desceu e chupou o pescoço - onde com certeza estaria uma marca embaraçosa pela manhã - e foi traçado uma linha de beijos até chegar em um dos mamilos que prendeu entre seus dentes e sua língua com força. Sempre soube que com Dean era tudo acima de 120km/h, então foi descendo mais um pouco até chegar a barra da boxer preta e a praticamente arrancou na ânsia de sentir logo o gosto do loiro.

_Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more_

_(_**_Dê-me, dê-me, mais. Dê-me mais. Dê-me, dê-me mais._**_)_

_Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more_

_(_**_Dê-me, dê-me, mais. Dê-me mais. Dê-me, dê-me mais._**_)_

– Oh, meu Deus Cas! - foi a única coisa que o cérebro de Dean conseguiu articular quando sentiu a quentura da boca do anjo o envolvendo. Ele subia e descia, lambendo, chupando violentamente, fazendo a cabeça do caçador girar enquanto esse se agarrava no braço do sofá. Mas parecia não ser suficiente, Dean agarrou os cabelos dele e inconscientemente empurrou a sua cabeça mais pra baixo, se Cas fosse humano já estaria engasgado, mas como ele não era, só fez sorrir por dentro e começar a sentir Dean se contorcendo ainda mais em baixo dele.

Sabia o que iria acontecer, então parou e voltou a beijar o loiro sem dar a ele tempo pra reclamar. Castiel interrompeu o beijo, terminou de tirar a roupa que restava e levantou, trazendo Dean junto, fazendo as ereções se roçarem e arrancando suspiros dos dois.

Dean já se sentia tonto por causa da bebida, mas agora se sentia ainda muito mais tonto com aquele ser celestial entre seus braços. Era como se Cas sugasse todas as suas forças, como se ele estivesse vivendo em um sonho. Um sonho muito bom, á propósito. Como estava praticamente no piloto automático, foi andando até encostar Cas na parede, segurando um dos braços dele sobre sua cabeça e contra a parede pra conseguir um pouco de apoio enquanto beijava todo seu peitoral.

_The center of attention (do you feel this?)_

_(_**_O centro da atenção (você sente isso?)_**_)_

_Even when we're up against the wall_

_(_**_Mesmo quando eles estão contra a parede_**_)_

_You got me in a crazy position (yeah)_

_(_**_Você me colocou numa posição louca_**_)_

_If you're on a mission, you got my permission (oh)_

_(_**_Se você está numa missão, você tem minha permissão_**_)_

Castiel trouxe Dean de volta pra cima pelos ombros, e virou de costas.

– Dean, por favor, faça, eu não aguento mais. - sussurrou contra a parede, e não se sabe como mais o loiro conseguiu ouvir e entender.

Beijou docemente o pescoço de Cas - que por acaso o lembrava o cheiro de montanhas ou algo assim - e foi introduzindo lentamente seu membro na entrada quente e apertada.

– Ai meu Deus! - gemeram os dois juntos.

Castiel não aguentou a demora e desceu sobre o quadril de Dean que teve que conter um grito quando se sentiu ir tão fundo no anjo. Imprensou Cas ainda mais contra a parede, estocando ele fortemente, sentindo espasmos percorrerem todo o seu corpo.

O moreno nunca foi suscetível a sensação nenhuma, mas agora não sabia que onde elas vinham e não conseguia conta-las de jeito nenhum, bem do jeito que foi quando eles encontraram com a fome. Ah, então era isso, Cas também tinha fome de Dean.

As pernas de Castiel mal conseguiam mais sustentar seu corpo, tremiam que nem vara verde, e Dean também notou isso então praticamente carregou Cas pra se apoiar no sofá, o fazendo ficar de quatro. E se fazer aquilo em pé era bom, nem se tinha mais o que dizer daquela posição, até porque Castiel realmente não conseguia raciocinar mais nada pra dizer além de: ''Vai Dean, mais forte, droga, mais rápido!''

Enquanto isso, Dean praticamente blasfemava: - Oh Deus, Cas... Tão apertado, tão quente. Continua assim e eu vou morrer.

– Que merda Dean, isso é delicioso, mete mais!

Cas começou a rebolar contra o membro do caçador, se chocando cada vez mais contra o corpo dele, e agora era Dean que não aguentava mais, as pernas tremiam muito, sabia o que estava por vir mas não queria que acabasse logo, então saiu de dentro do anjo e foi arrastando ele pra cama onde deitou com a bariga pra cima.

_I just can't control myself_

_(_**_Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar_**_)_

_Oh, they want more_

_(_**_Eles querem mais_**_)_

_Well, I'll give them more, aww_

_(_**_Bem, eu darei mais a eles_**_)_

Castiel entendeu a deixa, subiu em Dean e se encaixou nele de novo.

O caçador já estava completamente sem forças, então deixou Cas continuar com o trabalho sujo deles. Ele cavalgava loucamente, sentindo o membro de Dean naquele entra e sai maravilhoso e apreciando a cara que o loiro fazia enquanto se agarrava nos lençóis e gemia seu nome.

– Vai Cas, assim, fode vai, fode!

Não tinha um estimulante melhor que a voz rouca de Dean gritando por ele, então aquilo foi o ápice pra se derramar na barriga perfeita do loiro.

Quando Dean sentiu o liquido branco caindo sobre si e viu a expressão de Cas enquanto gozava, também não aguentou. Levantou o tronco, abraçou o moreno pela cintura, o estocou por uma ultima vez e explodiu dentro dele.

Os dois ainda ficaram assim abraçados por um momento, mas Dean estava ainda tão bêbado e tão exausto que acabou deitando, levando Cas junto pra se também cair ao lado dele.

Só teve cabeça pra sussurrar - Isso foi ótimo, obrigado Cas. - e depois pegar no sono com o rosto enterrado no cabelo do anjo.

Cas olhou o seu protegido dormindo e uma força maior que ele também o fez adormecer, ainda sentindo o cheiro de Dean pairando no ar.

_Bet you didn't see this one coming_

_(_**_Aposto que você não imaginava isso_**_)_

_Ah, you're gonna have to remove me_

_(_**_Ah, você vai ter que me tirar daqui_**_)_

_Cause I ain't goin' no where._

_(_**_Porque eu não vou a lugar algum._**_)_

* * *

**N/A²: **É, a música é meio tipo nada a ver, mas eu sou nada a ver com nada também, então podem me processar. u_u  
KKKKKKK'  
Espero que vocês tenham curtido, e também espero reviews ok?  
Beijo, beijo.


End file.
